


Dominant Species

by Only_1_Truth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangsters, M/M, Mild Painplay, Object Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Vampires, Voyeurism, ballgags, plenty of innuendo as two men try to make a business deal in the middle of a sexual situation, pre-negotiated kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth
Summary: When the gangleader Mr. Smith is in need of a job that can only be feasibly done by a vampire, he's not very pleased.  Vampires are notoriously untrustworthy, and like nothing better than to trick a human into being in their thrall, because even if humans outnumber them, vampires preferred to think of themselves as the dominant species.  However, when Smith hears that there's one man - a mysterious Mr. Jackdaw - who has mastered the art of controlling vampires in his employ, Smith is intrigued.He gets a helluva lot more intrigued when he goes to visit Mr. Jackdaw, and sees just how he does business.





	Dominant Species

**Author's Note:**

> Jus as a warning: this could be read as dubious consent, although it depends on how you read into it. It's implied that the consent has been worked out beforehand, but not explicitly stated - so, it depends on how you wish to read it. Just wanted to clarify that, however.

If there was anything Smith knew about vampires, it was that they were masters of control. They might not have been the dominant species, but that was probably only because humans were so damn populous, and also more tolerant of sunlight.  Still, given half a chance, they’d put humans in their thrall, if only to have a daytime puppet. 

Therefore, when Smith realized that he needed a job done and the best way to do it was to employ a vampire, he figured that he was up a creek without a paddle.  Then one of his underlings had come up to him privately, saying, “Actually, there might be someone who can help…”  Which was why Smith was now stepping into the opulent residence of Mr. Jackdaw, a man who had quietly made a reputation (and clearly a lot of money) by being one of the few people in existence who could apparently get vampires to do what he told them to do.  Smith was skeptical of the reversal of roles.  However, he had nothing to lose by just meeting the man, and was more than a little curious.

“Mr. Jackdaw is working now, but said that he’ll still happily see you, if you don’t mind sharing his attention,” the bellhop said, her voice bright and clothing smart.  For a human living in a mansion that apparently also housed vampires, she looked quite relaxed, and even smiled as she added, “Mr. Jackdaw is very good at multitasking.  He never makes anyone feel ignored.”

Smith agreed, if only because he wasn’t entirely sure that this venture would pan out anyway.  “And what sort of work is he doing?” the gangleader asked, just to make conversation, as he followed the sprightly bellhop up the stairs.

The bellhop turned to flash him another smile, saying in a slightly conspiratorial tone, “Mr. Jackdaw is always working to do what he can to keep his pets in line.”

“And by ‘pets,’ you mean…?”

“The vampires.”  Her smile brightened as Smith’s eyebrows rose.  Coyly, she finished, “Mr. Jackdaw is the best there is at giving them what they _really_ need.”

That seemed easy to parse out.  “So he’s feeding the vampires then,” he said with a certain amount of resigned distaste.  

But instead of nodding, the young bellhop giggled.  “That’s not what I meant at all,” she said, as she headed down a hallway, “You have to do more than just feed a vampire to make them loyal.  Give a vampire blood, and they’re yours for a day.  Give them what Mr. Jackdaw does, and… well…”  They’d come to a door where two heavy-set men (clearly guards) were stationed.  They didn’t react as the young woman stopped next to the and rapped smartly three times.  A low, mellow voice from within bade them enter, and the bellhop gave Smith once last smile and finished her sentence, “I’ll let Mr. Jackdaw explain it to you as he wishes.”  With that, she pushed the door open and gestured that he enter, adding only, “It would be appreciated if you left your guards out here.”

Having expected as much, for a private meeting with Mr. Jackdaw, Smith waved aside the two men who had come inside with him.  As they took up positions opposite the resident guards, Smith straightened his spine and braced himself, walking in.

Somehow, he was still unprepared for what he saw.

The room was a bedroom - the first surprise.  Expensively but tastefully furnished with a large bed dominating the space.  A man in a suit sat on the bed, one leg tucked under him and the other hanging off the edge as he sat back a bit - from photos, Smith already knew that this was the infamous and mysterious Mr. Jackdaw, although there was nothing mysterious about what he was doing.  There was a second figure on the bed, stripped down to nothing and slender lines already highlighted by dewdrops of sweat.  The lithe figure was panting for obvious reasons, as Mr. Jackdaw’s hand deftly moved a dildo in and out of his companion’s pink, lube-slicked hole.  Mr. Jackdaw seemed untroubled by this, watching with an easy, friendly smile as Smith came in.  Meanwhile, the figure on the bed arched and writhed a little, movements severely impeded by the red leather straps tightly binding his legs in a folded position, calves to thighs.  Further keeping his ankles apart, feet braced on the bed and all of his most vulnerable parts on display, were the red cuffs on his ankles, attached by a short length of chain to matching cuffs on the young man’s wrists.  When Smith looked up at the hapless victim’s face, he saw delicate, vampiric canines dimpling a ball gag, even as mindlessly pleased noises escaped past it.  Saliva was already dribbling down the vampire’s face, eyes slitted half-closed when they weren’t fluttering shut. 

Mr. Jackdaw was relaxing easily against the vampire’s far leg, one arm wrapped around it idly like it was nothing but a bedpost he was leaning against.  “Ah, Mr. Smith!” he greeted, even as his right hand continued its work, blithely sodomizing the available arse on his bed, “You’re a prompt man.  I’m told that you have a problem that you would pay handsomely for one of my associates to fix.”

Since one of those ‘associates’ was presently naked and quivering at Mr. Jackdaw’s mercy, already looking out of his mind with pleasure, Smith wasn’t entirely sure how to address that.  It was very hard not to stare, especially when Mr. Jackdaw - all without turning his eyes from Smith - moved his free hand from where it had been draped against a bare thigh to instead wrap his fingers around the vampire’s turgid cock.  That drew Smith’s eyes involuntarily, and made him abruptly aware of new details, like the fact that a cock-and-ball ring already ensnared the vampire’s genitals, squeezing them and keeping them full of blood while also no doubt holding off any sort of orgasm.  When Mr. Jackdaw pumped the cock in his grip lazily, skillfully drawing down the foreskin and smearing precum everywhere, the vampire all but arched off the bed, wailing against the ball-gag.  Hazy green eyes opened but looked at nothing, falling closed again with another deep moan as the torture continued.  

Hoping that his long pause seemed like a thoughtful one instead of a gobsmacked one (and thanking all the deities he could think of that life had given him a good poker-face), Smith turned his attention back to Mr. Jackdaw, replying staidly, “That’s correct.  I’m willing to pay a pretty sum for the job, too, if it’s done properly.”

“Of course,” Mr. Jackdaw nodded agreeably.  “I might have a bit of a monopoly over what I do-”  Which was true: Smith had heard of no one else who could say he not only employed but dependably controlled vampires, rather than the other way around.  “-But I believe that good business is dependent upon proper service.”  At that point, perhaps to emphasize what he’d said, Mr. Jackdaw pressed a fingertip down against the weeping head of the vampire’s cock until he got a drawn-out keen in response.  Then he soothed it by letting go and idly stroking the caged balls instead, all the while the slow fucking with toy never ceasing or picking up pace.  It was a slow stroke that Smith imagined to be maddening.  “I believe the details were already sent over to me in a brief.  Was there anything you wished to clarify?”

Smith found himself watching the vampire on the bed again.  While he felt the urge to grimace every time he saw the tapered fangs, it was hard to focus on them, what with everything else on display - it was also a lot harder to think about vampires as conniving, controlling creatures when it was clear that in this case, Mr. Jackdaw was the one holding a vampire in his thrall.  The vampire strained against the restraints, but they were strong enough that they merely creaked, never giving.  “Just as you believe in good service, I believe in having face-to-face meetings with people I intend to work with,” Smith made clear, still keeping on an impassive expression.  The sounds the vampire was making were positively pornographic now.  They grew even more indecent - a mess of needy whines and choked sobs - as Mr. Jackdaw unexpectedly removed the dildo.  It left a string of lube as the man reached and placed the used toy on a towel that Smith hadn’t noticed until now, half-hidden on the far side of the vampire’s supine body.  Likewise, Smith hadn’t noticed the other implements there.  Mr. Jackdaw’s hand returned from the towel with a far heftier dildo, its girth enough to make even Smith raised an eyebrow.  Breaking eye contact with Smith, Mr. Jackdaw leaned a bit more heavily against the vampire’s bent knee and freed up both hands to generously lubricate the bigger toy. 

“Understandable,” Mr. Jackdaw agreed benevolently as he placed the bottle of lube back on the towel, also meticulously wiping off his hand.  Smith thought he saw something about ‘mint’ on the bottle, and spared a thought for exactly what kinds of shocking, chilling sensations the vampire’s ass was abruptly going to be feeling.  “I agree with those principles.  It’s best to be able to look any future allies in the eye, and get a sense for how they function.”  As he spoke, Mr. Jackdaw watched his bound companion, stroking a soothing hand up the flat, toned belly as if to just see the muscles flutter.  The vampire’s hazy gaze was hidden as eyelids slid shut. 

It was a temporary reprieve, however, as Mr. Jackdaw then began nudging the bulbous head of the new dildo against the vampire already-reddened hole.  Just a tease, at first, but enough to give the vampire a taste of just what sort of girth he was expected to swallow up.  The vampire made a shrill noise against the gag, tossing his head back, but then it faded into a chest-deep moan.  Smith watched the quick, anticipant breaths that made the vampire’s chest rapidly rise and fall, and fought the sudden, inexpressible urge to touch a fingertip to the line of spittle running from the ballgag back into the vampire’s dark hair.  The vampire was so debauched, and so distracted by what was happening to his lower half, that Smith rather thought the touch would go entirely unnoticed. 

Mr. Jackdaw just nudged the toy hard enough to force the tight ring of muscles to unfurl, and then removed it entirely, just so he could stare at the fluttering, spasming hole.  “Well, if you like what you see,” he said, the double-entendre as impossible to miss as an oncoming train, because while the two humans were ostensibly there to size each other up, Smith was seeing a lot more than that, “then I can assure you that I have the means to fulfill my end of the bargain.  Your price is generous, and I have more than enough people who will handily fit the task.”

“This fellow here looks a bit out of commission,” Smith couldn’t help but note.

For the first time, Mr. Jackdaw’s expression shifted, the polite and benign smile gaining something wicked around the edges.  He was still watching the vampire, intent yet fond, like a snake curling around a bird’s nest.  “Oh, I have other options - other eager young vampires that would gladly solve your problem for you.”  He moved the dildo back, this time pressing in little nudges, each forward pressure easing more of the dildo’s head in.  Smith was able to see unimpeded as the vampire’s hole stretched to accommodate, glistening with lube and flushed an angry pink.  Just as the tip sank in, Mr. Jackdaw stretched out his free hand give the vampire’s cock a stinging flick.  In response, the vampire’s muscles clenched down hard on the toy already stretching him, the combined sensations making him all but scream.  Mr. Jackdaw smiled triumphantly, simply holding the toy in place as the spasms faded.  He looked back to Smith again, expression pleasant and business-like again, “Is the deal acceptable on your end?  Sometimes I have customers who have second thoughts - and I must admit, you came in here like a man who was having second thoughts.”

It was a bit of a challenge; Smith could hear it subtly in Mr. Jackdaw’s tone.  However, he took it at face value, shrugging, “I had misgivings about a man purporting to have vampires dependably at his beck and call.  Usually, it’s the other way around.”

Mr. Jackdaw laughed, a low and melodious chuckle.  “Yes, usually it is,” he made no attempt to argue.  Of course, the then began pressing the bigger dildo into the body before him - not an in-and-out teasing anymore, but a slow, steady, and utterly merciless slide that had the vampire’s whole body twitching and fingernails extending into little talons that tore the bedspread.  Mr. Jackdaw didn’t seem to mind, and just kept pressing unrelentingly forward into the asshole that he’d prepared.  At that point, the mint-properties of the lube must have finally become felt, because the vampire began thrashing as much as he could with his body restrained, releasing little mewls and gasps as involuntary tears began to leak from his eyes.  

“Shh, shh,” Mr. Jackdaw crooned, speaking to the vampire for the first time.  The man’s free hand stroked the clenched, taut muscles of one thigh, down to where it connected to a protruding hip-bone, then up the vampire’s heaving side.  “It’ll all pay off when you come, sweetheart.  You know it will.  Shhhh…”  The gentling words themselves were a tease, because all the while, Mr. Jackdaw’s other hand didn’t let up - and there was no way this vampire was coming without Mr. Jackdaw releasing the cock-and-ball ring.  Still, the vampire settled to an admirable degree, body no longer wriggling so hard but body still thrumming with the effort of staying still and taking in the huge shape being slowly pressed deeper and deeper. 

Mr. Jackdaw finally continued the conversation with Smith, saying, “Hopefully you have heard enough of my reputation to know that I am indeed the one in control here.  If not, hopefully you can take my word for it, until you see results as proof.”  With that, the final length of the dildo seated itself, all but the synthesized balls having disappeared into the vampire’s body.  The vampire gave a long, drawn-out moan and a full-body shudder that briefly made every muscle stand out, taut.  He didn’t seem to breathe for long seconds after that, despite the fact that vampires needed air as much as humans did. When his lungs rebooted, it was in shallow, quick pants.  

Seeming pleased with the status quo, Mr. Jackdaw left the dildo in place like a giant plug, turning mild yet charming eyes back to Smith. “So then - do we have a deal?  Or are you still uncertain?  While I have seen your generous offer, no money has exchanged hands, so there’s no harm in backing out now.”  The vampire twitched and whined, but couldn’t do anything to change his predicament.  Every movement had to move the dildo taking up a significant amount of space inside of him - but even if he didn’t move, the flavored lube had to be its own brand of torture.

Smith eyed the scene, giving up on his attempts to keep his eyes from lingering on the vampire.  He got a vicious burst of pleasure in seeing the creature so debauched - he was used to seeing vampires as triumphant or vicious, counting victories from the shadows.  This was a very different scenario, as the vampire lay in Mr. Jackdaw’s shadow, clearly incoherent with the influx of sensation, body reduced to a toy to be played with, holes to be plugged…  “I think we have a deal.  If you conduct all of your business as you conduct… _this_ business...” Smith slowly replied, allowing for his own innuendo to slip subtly in.  Mr. Jackdaw’s smile widened just a fraction, a glint coming to blue eyes.  “...Then I think that we will get along well.”

“That’s fantastic to hear.  I’ll have someone draw up the official paperwork and deliver it to you - although it’ll all be done below the table, of course,” Mr. Jackdaw assured, then turned back to his naked companion.  “I’m afraid I have some business to finish up here - just like I made a promise to you, I’ve made a promise to this little pet, and I don’t want to break my word.”  He stroked the backs of his fingers against the underside of the vampire’s straining, flushed cock while reaching to grip the protruding end of the dildo with his other hand.  The vampire gasped and tensed in anticipation, eyes opening enough to fix on Mr. Jackdaw and Mr. Jackdaw alone.

Coming to a decision on the fly, Smith shifted his weight, folding his arms and making it subtly clear that he was in no hurry to leave.  “Fine by me.  Those are all good business practices,” he said.  For the first time, there was the briefest flicker of surprise on Mr. Jackdaw’s face as he registered that Smith wasn’t leaving.  Then the polite, gentlemanly mask was back, albeit with perhaps a bit more wicked cheer around the eyes.  “Tell me, do you treat all of your associates like this?” Smith finally had to ask, tipping his chin towards the scene on the bed.

“Generally only the vampiric ones,” Mr. Jackdaw joked, even as he toggled the toy in the vampire’s arse, earning him a choked groan and a wriggle as the vampire tried to reflexively close his legs, but couldn’t because of the ankle-cuffs hooked to his bound wrists.  “But by and large, I’ve always been a man to find out what my comrades want-”  As he spoke, he stretched his other hand up to stroke his thumb heavily back and forth over one peaked nipple.  It pebbled harder beneath his touch, and the vampire strained his chest upwards for more contact.  “-And then make it my business to give it to them in a way that no one else can.  I like to be invaluable, you see.  Sometimes it can take a while to find out exactly what a person _needs-_ ”  Mr. Jackdaw began to fulfill more of the vampire’s _needs_ as he spoke, pinching the nipple and twisting it until the vampire keened, while at the same time giving the dildo a similar twist.  It was a realistically ribbed model, and Smith felt an internal shiver at the way that had to feel, simulated veins and textures rubbing up against the vampire’s inner walls.  

Stepping a bit closer, testing his luck, Smith asked in a seemingly disinterested tone, “So this is what this one wants?”  Previously, he’d never thought that a vampire could want anything more than blood and power, but it was a pleasant surprise to see this one not gaining either.  

“Oh, tremendously,” Mr. Jackdaw answered without hesitation, releasing the nipple he’d been abusing but starting to toggle the dildo almost playfully, just wiggling it around in its warm, living sheath. “You can ask him later - when we’re done, and I take the ballgag out.”  Mr. Jackdaw watched as Smith came another stride closer.  He offered after a thoughtful pause, “He’d also like it if someone covered his eyes.”

Smith paused, looking up from where he’d been eyeing the random twitches of the vampire’s cock - it seemed to have a mind of its own, a desperate one.  “Someone, hmm?” he echoed back.  It was getting hard to hide his interest, and the fact that he had a growing desire to add to the wanton state this young vampire was in.  “If that’s the case, I’m surprised you didn’t just blindfold him before now.”

“I forgot,” Mr. Jackdaw said with a flash of a used-car-salesman smile.  At the same time, he eased the toy halfway out, letting it hang from the vampire’s ass so that he could bob it playfully.  The vampire whined, and more saliva dripped obscenely from the stretched edges of his mouth.  “He’s not picky, though, if _you_ wouldn’t mind stepping in.”  Mr. Jackdaw used just two fingers to slowly ease the dildo back inside the vampire’s body, and Smith was standing closer enough to see through the vampire’s bound legs, as the toy disappeared millimeter by millimeter, like magic.  “Just be aware, he’s somewhat stronger than he looks.”

The vampire sure didn’t look it right now, but at the moment, Smith was more than willing to test his strength against a vampire who was already a shaking mess of arousal.  With only a nod, he stepped forward.  For the first time, the vampire actually looked up at him - and it was the look of someone peering up at a new god.  The eyes were glossy and only barely focused, the iris barely there, everything darkened by blown pupil, but Smith was transfixed by the look all the same.    

“Go ahead,” Mr. Jackdaw coaxed, “Push his head down against the bed.  He likes that.” 

Smith did so, stretching out his hand and watching as those unblinking eyes watched him - not even blinking until the gangleader’s palm was pressed over them.  Smith actually felt the tickling whisper of eyelashes brush across his palm, as he blocked out all of their light.  Then, as suggested, he pressed down, pinning the vampire’s head in place.  He got a little moan for his troubles, and finally gave in to the urge to reach with his other hand and place a fingertip against a spit-stained cheek.  He dragged a wet line to the vampire’s chin, marveling at the lewdness of it all.  

“Good, you’re doing well,” Mr. Jackdaw congratulated, even as he once again leaned his weight against the vampire’s right shin, wrapping an arm around it.  His other hand had a firmer grip on the dildo, although from where he stood now, Smith could no longer see the toy sliding in and out of that pink, abused hole - a fact he found himself lamenting.

“How can you tell?  He’s not exactly in a position to give an opinion,” Smith remarked.  He felt eyelashes tickling his palm again, and responded by pressing down a bit more firmly, thumb stroking a cheekbone purely because he’d never had a chance to just stand and touch a vampire before.  He’d been attacked by them, yes - and had killed them, certainly - but this was a remarkably tame environment and it was bewitching him more than he wanted to admit.

“Oh, if he was displeased, he’s been told to snap his fingers,” Mr. Jackdaw informed Smith unexpectedly.  The gangleader actually looked up, surprised despite himself at the rules that were in place… and then more surprised as he realized the vampire had had a way out, but hadn’t requested it yet.  Said vampire released a thin keen and twitched his head a bit beneath Smith’s hand as Mr. Jackdaw began sliding the dildo out of him again - this time, until only the very trip was still inside, catching at the ring of muscle like something between a promise and a threat.  Mr. Jackdaw’s smile was very smug as he finished, “But it’s been a very, very long time since anyone working under me was displeased.  It’s how I maintain loyalty.” 

As the last sentence finished, Mr. Jackdaw shoved the dildo back in one one smooth, hard stroke, and the vampire’s entire body spasmed.  The noises he made around the ballgag were obscene, and Smith did indeed have to use some strength to keep his hand atop the vampire’s eyes.  The leather straps creaked.  Mr. Jackdaw repeated the motion patiently, drawing the boy almost completely out - watching appreciatively as the vampire’s body shuddered and twitched with anticipation - and then ramming it back home.  With the steadiness of someone who had much practice, he began to pick up speed, until the outward slide became quicker, too, and the room was filling with the squelch of lube.  Or, at least, hints of that sound, since it was a bit difficult to hear anything over the choking sobs and moans that the vampire was emitting.  His body was being rocked by the force of each thrust now, and it made his cock bob hard enough that a smear of pecum was puddling in his naval, the entire member an angry red color that looked nearly painful.  Pointed canines were all but gnawing away at the ballgag as more spit slid past it, and Smith couldn’t stop staring.  

“If you’re wondering what he’s like with an open-mouth ballgag,” Mr. Jackdaw said out of the blue, seeming to read Smith’s mind at a level that was slightly unsettling, “he’s spectacular.  Plus, I’ve got open-mouthed models that cover those pesky fangs of his.  It’s really quite lovely.”  By now, Mr. Jackdaw was using his left arm’s grip on the vampire’s leg to hold the lithe body in place, allowing him to use more strength to pump the dildo in and own.  “He takes cock flawlessly, and you’d be surprised just how much he’ll beg for.”   

At Mr. Jackdaw’s words, the vampire went a bit wild, moans ratcheting up in volume until they grew raspy at the edges, back arching as claw-tipped fingers ripped deeper into the blankets.  Mr. Jackdaw cooed and tisked gently, but was smiling fondly all the while, as if watching a kitten play-teething at a toy instead of a vampire ripping right through bedsheets and down to the mattress beneath.  He finally removed his hand from the thigh it had been gripping, and instead wrapped strong fingers around the vampire’s cock, playing with the head.  There must have been a clasp on the cock-and-ball ring, because Smith all but missed as it was removed - as swiftly as a thought.  At the same time that, Mr. Jackdaw shoved the dildo in one more time, giving it a hard twist this time.  As if on command, without the need to be touched any further, the vampire’s entire body locked up and he began coming harder than Smith had seen anyone come in his life.  The delicate fangs sank into the ball-bag, and a strangled scream was emitted, even as Mr. Jackdaw stroked the vampire almost gently through it.  

Smith watched, unblinking and at a loss for words.  Eventually, the vampire quieted, simply panting against the bed, body falling swiftly limp.

“You do have quite an incredible poker-face,” Mr. Jackdaw envied wryly, but his eyes were glinting in a knowing sort of way even as he wiped his hands clean on the towel to the vampire’s right.  Only showing the faintest signs of exertion for his efforts, Mr. Jackdaw slid the dildo free with one last, wet slurp of sound - the vampire shuddered and let loose one more mewl.  “Would you mind taking out the ballgag?”

Doing as requested on instinct, Smith also responded belatedly to the first comment, “It’s necessary for survival in my line of work.  You don’t run a gang if you wear your heart on your sleeve.”  The vampire’s head moved limply and easily under his touch, eyes closed and barely fluttering as Smith found the gag’s strap and buckle.  “Careful with working his teeth free,” Mr. Jackdaw cautioned.  Before today, Smith would have scoffed and promptly broken all of the vampire’s fangs, but now, he acquiesced without question.  He ended up having to cup the vampire’s chin in one hand, manipulating his jaw open further until the gag was free.  Mr. Jackdaw was likewise undoing the other restraints, and also cleaning up the mess of cum all over the vampire’s belly and chest. 

The vampire didn’t react in the slightest the whole time, and only moved to curl over on his side like a sated cat once all of his limbs were freed.  Mr. Jackdaw moved the towel and its used contents out of the way, and stroked a hand from neck to tailbone in an idly possessive fashion.  “Well then, I suppose I can get you your paperwork in person now,” he said, perfectly chipper, as if this were just a normal part of his day - and maybe it was.  Smith knew that Mr. Jackdaw had numerous vampires in his employ somehow, and if this was how he kept them in line, kept them _hooked_ on him, then it must be a busy schedule indeed.  

“No, I trust one of your people to ferrying it over when it’s convenient,” Smith replied, deciding that Mr. Jackdaw had been quite the generous host up until this point (to more than just Smith), so it was time for Smith to return the favor.  “No need to drag you away from your work.”  He gestured with a flick of one wrist towards the spent vampire on the bed.

Mr. Jackdaw’s eyes glinted briefly with humor, but he nodded, shifting to recline against the headboard next to his vampire.  “I’m glad we’ve reached an understanding,” he said by way of reply, even as he pulled off his suit-jacket.  Smith wasn’t sure what the action was for until Mr. Jackdaw draped the article of clothing over the vampire, who immediately curled against the fabric, burying his nose against the collar before relaxing again with a deep sigh.  Interesting.  Perhaps Smith himself wasn’t in the business of employing vampires, but he had to admit he was fascinated now by the bits of the process he was seeing.  Tantalizing legs and the pert curve of his bottom still sticking out in full view, the vampire seemed to have been further settled by the body-warm jacket over him, and was clearly dead to the world.  Smith spent another few beats appreciating the marks left by the restrains on those lean limbs. 

“We have.  In more ways than one, Mr. Jackdaw,” Smith allowed, glad that he’d managed to preserve his pokerface throughout this unorthodox meeting.  He dipped a little nod Mr. Jackdaw’s way.

He got the same in return, as well as the man smiling and saying benignly, “Please, call me Jack,” in an unexpectedly portentous sort of way. 

Neither accepting nor denying that option, Smith turned and left while the other man was dragging a spare blanket into place as another layer atop his well-used vampire.  

It had been a curious day indeed, Smith reflected, as he went home to prepare money to pay Mr. Jackdaw – it seemed dangerous, somehow, to call him just Jack.  That man would bear watching, Smith noted - as a business partner, he was clearly useful.  But then again, that’s what Mr. Jackdaw had said he liked to be, no?  Useful.  Invaluable.  There was a lot of potential for trouble there, Smith realized - but also such potential for gain.  He’d have to visit again. 

Maybe this time, he’d even deign to ask the vampire’s name.

~^~

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this wasn't in any particular fandom, but I hope that people enjoy the edgy sexual interplay! And, of course, you are more than welcome to read your favorite pairings into this ;) I just couldn't decide on any one fandom, and had to get this scene out of my head and onto the written page!


End file.
